


Milk.

by just_a_state_of_mind



Series: Life As A Superhusband [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Superhusbands, There is no milk, Tony is cross with Steve, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:18:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_state_of_mind/pseuds/just_a_state_of_mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Tony wants is some milk for his coffee but a certain super-soldier has other ideas. Mainly cereal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic on here and is probably completely shitty but oh well. Enjoy!
> 
> It is also completely unbeta'd so I gladly take all the blame for any mistakes.

‘Jesus Christ, Steve!’ Tony yelled, slamming his coffee mug down on the counter. ‘Can you please, for once in your life, write milk on the grocery list. Or at least tell Jarvis?’

He stomped through to the lounge area all the Avengers shared and glared furiously at the super soldier who was half way through a large bowl of fruit loops. Tony crossed the room to stand in front of the news bulletin that was currently being shown and thrust the empty carton towards Steve.

‘That’s a milk carton.’ Steve mumbled from around his spoon.

‘No shit Sherlock. It’s also empty.’ Steve just continued to spoon the brightly coloured cereal into his mouth, leaning to the side so he could see the tv screen around Tony.

‘You’ve been hanging around Clint too long’ Tony muttered, lobbing the carton at Steve’s head. Steve bat it away and raised an eyebrow at Tony.

‘What?’ he asked. Tony sighed.

‘When you finish the milk, can you not put the empty carton back in the fridge. It just gets my hopes up.’ he paused before adding, ‘And it’s really annoying.’ Steve looked mildly sheepish as he leaned over to pick up the fallen milk carton.

‘Sorry Tony. I’ll tell Jarvis to add it to the list next time.’ Tony didn’t stop glaring.

‘Are you just saying that to make me go away?’ Steve shrugged.

‘Doctor Who’s on next. The one one with the werewolf.’ he stared pointedly past Tony who threw up his hands in defeat and stomped out again.

‘Next time this happens, you’re sleeping on the couch’ he called back over his shoulder.

‘Yeah yeah Tony. Love you too.’ came the distracted sounding answer.

Tony just grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> So there you go! My first ever fic on AO3.  
> Please comment and remember that constructive criticism is much appreciated and fuels my soul :)


End file.
